It All Comes Down to Us
by CommanderKilljoy
Summary: AU. Random idea that came to mind. What if Dean and Buffy had twins? Snippets of their life.


"Mrs. Winchester?" A nurse had asked when she walked into the small examining room. The young blonde woman looked up from the magazine she was reading in her hands and closed it.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Sadie and I'm going to be your nurse for today. Dr. Stevens will be in a few moments." The blonde woman nodded and stood up. Under the dress she was wearing, was a growing baby bump. "Now, your name is Buffy and your husband is Dean?"

"Yes. He would be here today but he is currently out of town on business." Buffy was still mad at Dean for that. He knew that the appointment was for today and he had to go take a job with his younger brother. With a sigh, she got up on the table and waited while the nurse did all the procedures that nurses usually did before the doctors came in. When the nurse left, she leaned back into the table and stared up at the ceiling. From her spot, she could hear her phone vibrating in her purse. She let it go, not really wanting to get down after she was up on the table. The doctor came in, smiling at her as she sat down and started getting the computer ready. They were going to be doing the first ultrasound. Buffy never really saw herself as a parent but when she was with Dean, she could picture it all. The house with the kids, the white picket fences and all that other happy stuff. They knew what they were getting in to. He was a hunter and she was the Slayer. But no matter what, they loved each other. She moved her shirt over her protruding belly.

"Now the gel is going to be a bit cold but only for a few moments." Dr. Stevens stated as she put on the gel. Why couldn't she warn Buffy before she was actually putting it on her stomach? The wand was pulled out and making movements on her lower stomach. It took a few moments of the doctor staring at the screen before she found what she was looking for.

"Okay Mrs. Winchester, here is the first baby and here is the second..." After that was said, Buffy had stopped listening. Two? She was carrying two babies within her? How could that be possible? She continued to stare at the screen, looking at the two small fetuses that were growing inside of her.

Walking outside, Buffy pulled her cell phone out from her purse and looked at called her. It was Dean. There was no voicemail, as usual. She hit the 'Send' button and called him back. It only took two rings before he picked up.

"Hi princess."

"Dean." He knew she was still mad at him for not being there at the doctor appointment but he was going to make up to her, he really was.

"Buffy, I am going to be home later tonight. Sammy and I just finished up the case and-"

"Dean!" The other end of the phone got silent. "I'm pregnant with twins." She looked up at the darkening Cleveland sky. More silence on the other end. "Dean...please, say something. Anything."

"Buff...I don't know what to say."

"I don't know either."

"But I promise you one thing, we will get through this."

"I know, we always do."

* * *

The little girl looked up at her father, who was beaming down at her. His little princess. The little girl crawled over to her father and pulled into the jeans to help herself stand up.

"Now Anne, you'll be learning how to walk soon. You can't be doing any of this crawling around anymore." Anne giggled and buried her face into her father's pants. That was his little girl. Dean picked up her daughter and stood up. He could hear giggling from another room and followed the sounds. In the twin's room, Buffy was changing their son's diaper.

"I can't wait till their potty trained." She muttered as she picked up their son and turned around to look at her husband.

"He must take after me." Dean said with a big grin on his face. John laughed and looked at his sister. John was named after his grandfather, which Dean thought was a fitting tribute to his father and Anne was named after Buffy's middle name. Buffy shook her head, a small smile appearing on her lips. She walked up to her husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The two siblings looked at each other and started talking to each other in the baby language that no one understood. The parents both looked down at their kids and smiled.

* * *

There was a sound that Anne she could recognize right away. At the tender age of six, she knew the sound of her daddy's car. She could recognize the sound of the Impala anywhere. But when she heard it pull into the drive, she sat up straight in her bed. Despite it being almost three in the morning, it didn't bother her a bit. Her daddy had been gone almost a week and that was too long for her. She snuck out of her bed and quietly walked over to the door. Opening it the best she could without making any noise, she quietly crept down the hallway and to the top of the steps. Sitting at the top, she was going to wait till her daddy was going to walk in and she was going to give him the biggest hug ever! She pushed some her of dirty blonde hair out of her face and waited as patiently as six year old could muster. When that door opened and she saw that figure in the doorway, she bounded down the stairs, not carrying about making any noise. Once at the bottom of the steps, Dean looked up and saw his daughter. He wasn't the least bit surprised that her saw her coming down the steps towards him. He knelt down, no matter how tired he felt and felt his daughter leap into his arms.

"Daddy! I missed you." Anne said as she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Dean smiled as he stood up with his daughter in his arms. He heard someone quietly come down the stairs and he turned to see Buffy. He smiled at her and rubbed his daughter's back.

"I'm not surprised she was down here to greet you." Buffy said as she reached the bottom step. Anne looked over at her mother as she rubbed her face against her hand. She was quite tired now.

"I'm not either. Let me put her to bed." Dean sat his bag on the floor and walked up the steps. He was about to walk into his daughter's room when he heard a door open. He turned around and saw his son standing in the doorway to his bedroom. "Hey buddy, what are you doing up?" His son only rubbed his face. "Go back to bed." His son turned around and disappeared back into the darkened bedroom. He walked into his daughter's room and saw her messed up bed. She had to know he was coming. He sat down on the bed and leaned down, gently settling his daughter onto her bed. Her blonde hair was spread out across the pillow and he leaned down to kiss her head. Anne made a noise as she rolled over. He covered her up with the blankets and stood up, walking towards the door.

* * *

The sixteen year old twins looked at each other. They didn't need to say anything to get the message across; their parents were going to kill them. Okay sure, they didn't start the fight the person in question was picking on their younger cousin. Winchesters didn't stand for that. Anne looked down at her Guns N' Roses and smoothed it out. She had no idea how long they were there when their mother walked in. Buffy looked at her two children and walked into the principal's office.

Once they all were in the car, Buffy looked into the rear view mirror and saw that both her kids weren't looking at her.

"So, are either of you going to explain this?" She asked as she continued to drive. There was silence for a few moments. "Neither of you are going to get away with this." Finally, Anne looked at her mother.

"They were making fun of Michael mom. How are we supposed to handle that?" She said, moving some of her dirty blonde hair out of the way. "We're Winchesters. We're supposed to stick together, right?" With that question, there was a silence in the car. Buffy knew her daughter was right. If something happened, all the kids would have is themselves.

* * *

"John, come on! Our parents wouldn't just up and leave while we were gone." Anne said as she crossed her arms across her chest. They were nineteen now and home for the summer from college. John was studying to be a police officer while Anne was undecided. She still had her calling as a Slayer, thanks to her mom's genes.

"Come on, while would our parents and Uncle Sam send the three of us on some random hunting trip? They sent us on our own many times but it's different this time." John said as he looked at Anne and Michael. They were alone in the house and everything seemed in order.

"Well, we need to find them." Michael said as he stood up from his position on the couch. "We gather our gear, clean our weapons and go. If something bad happened to them, we need to find out." There was silence in the room as everyone was considering the worst. Anne finally stood up and started walking towards the steps.

"Well, we better get going. I hope it's something good." She said as she made her way to her room. The siblings made their way to their rooms to get ready. Anne looked at the clock and noticed it was close to four in the afternoon. With a sigh, she walked to her closet and opened it. At the bottom of the closet, was a small chest. She pulled it out with ease and opened it. Inside, it was all neat and organized. On the top, her two guns were there. She smiled a bit as she took them out and checked them. She had cleaned them not to long ago but with watching her father growing up, she was going to be constantly doing that. She didn't want the guns to be jamming on her when she would be facing an enemy.

By night fall, the small band was ready. Guns were cleaned, clothes were packed, iPods and cell phones charged. They packed all their stuff into the Ford Focus and got in. They were all quiet when the car started and started driving. They would figure out where to go first.


End file.
